


Southern Comfort.

by mindcomber



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Doctor McCoy notices a disturbing change in Spock's usual sombre attitude towards himself, and the other Enterprise crew members.





	Southern Comfort.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/gifts).



> For always being so supportive!

Doctor McCoy, having noticed that Spock did not seem to be his usual contradictory self, decided to pay him a visit at his cabin one evening.

"Come in, yes what is it you require of me Doctor?"

"I was growing concerned for you Spock, you have to admit that you have not been giving me your usual amount of grief recently?"

"Absolutely correct Doctor, how very astute of you to have noticed this irregular accurance."

"Spock, is there anything I can do to help with whatever may be troubling you?"

"I doubt that very much Doctor, I have been studying Earth's history of late, and one particular phrase seems to sum up the differences between our two races."

"And what might that be Spock?"

"How to win friends and influence people Doctor. Vulcan's and Earthmen are worlds apart in all ways, making me somewhat blatently aware of what comes across as my, coldness and disinterest in all you highly emotional beings. I have simply been reflecting on this fact,and I shall endeavour to try to fit in more with Earthmen's differing views to my own. It is however, not proving an easy task for me."

"Phew! I thought for a moment there was something seriously wrong with you Spock. I am relieved as well as inspired, by your attempt to be more sociable! Is there anything at all I can do to help you, find your new self?"

"Yes thank you Doctor, on reflection there is, I do not wish you to change your attitude in any way. It is I who will engage with you and the others in, more agreeable ways from now on."

"Well spock, It sure as hell won't be as stimulating, that's for darn sure! But I'm all for you giving it a fair try."

"Doctor, your concern for me in coming here is a perfect example of why I wish to ensure that I can in future, return on equal levels, such considerate favors. In your world you have something called thanksgiving, I am now giving thanks for you Doctor McCoy."

Hallelujah! He thought to himself, as he said goodnight, leaving Spocks cabin a little less worried that when he arrived there earlier that evening. And not fooling anyone for moment that the very idea of Vulcan's suddenly changing their hereditary instincts, was in all probability an impossible task overall. Leopards never change their spots, still as they say on Earth, miracles CAN happen!

The End.


End file.
